Favorite Fabric Stores
A - E Adam Ross Fabrics - A premium online fabrics retailer based in the United Kingdom. They offer a range of fabrics for all tastes and project difficulties Alagema Fabrics & Accessories- Your one stop shop to African Fabric, Clothing and Accessories. Archive Edition Textiles - Gorgeous''' reproduction''' Arts & Crafts style home decorating fabrics -- great for handbags. As Cute As A Button - The premier sewing button shop for buttons of every shape, color and size! They have over 8000 styles to choose from. Bali batik fabric - Batik manufacturer from java,Indonesia there is a huge selection of cotton / rayon batik fabrics with original colors, styles, solids, and watercolor results. Curtain Fabric - Prestigious Textiles are a well known name in the fabric collectiona and interior design industry. Their Cutain fabrics are the final piece in any luxury room. Denver Fabrics - Fabrics, patterns, and more! Dharma Trading Company - Excellent source for inexpensive and high-quality PFD fabrics. Their silks are especially nice (and reasonably priced)! They also sell the dyes you might need, and have the BEST customer service. Duckcloth - in Australia, specializes in natural fabrics: organic, hemp Emma One Sock - Designer Fashion Fabric eQuilter.com - Not just for quilting, they have an amazing selection of beautiful fabrics. F - J Fabric.com - Formerly Phoenix Textiles Group, Inc; lots of fabric Fabric Attic - Loads of fabric hidden in Montana. Fabric Depot - Excellent both online and at brick-and-mortar store! FabricMart - Great prices Fabrics-store.com Fabric Tales - Japanese Fabric (Double Yum!) fabricusainc.com African fabric wholesale supplier from New York, also African Wax Print, African George, African Print Fabric available. 100% cotton authenticity & price guaranteed. FabShopHop! - This is a great online resource if you need to find a particular cotton print. The 'FabSearch' function is quite useful and will search several online shops for you. Farmhouse Fabrics - Carries a selection of heirloom fabrics, mostly cottons, as well as children's patterns, trims, and buttons. Fashion Fabrics Club The Fat Quarter Shop Fine Fabrics Gorgeous Fabrics - Great for jersey prints Hancock's of Paducah - Quality cottons, patterns and a wonderful selection of per yard sales, books, patterns and notions with a focus on quilting. Customer service great in person, catalog or in online sales, and more than happy to help with garment questions. K - P Lace Mart - All different kinds of lace for sale. Little Cherubs Heirloom - Lots and lots of fabric, notions, patterns and even a gift boutique and gift certificates! MacCulloch & Wallis - One for the UK people... Great for random haberdashery and does lovely lining fabric. Quite expensive postage (£7.50 flat rate) so have to make it a large order :) Mary Jo's Fabric in Gastonia, NC - also a great place to go in person! They have all kinds of fabrics, lots of notions and good prices. Minerva Crafts – Stock a huge range of Fabric and sewing supplies, they also have a huge craft centre to visit. Miss Kitty's 5n10 - REAL vintage fabrics Mood Designer Fabrics - "As featured on Project Runway." myfabrics.co.uk - Another one for the UK people. Based in Germany but aimed at the UK market. Generally low prices and also has regular promotions. Near Sea Naturals - Wonderful organic cottons and wools. Over the Rainbow - Great selection of quilting cottons and other fabrics. Run by a lovely family! Purl - This is a great store for those who knit and sew! Lots of high quality fabrics and a good selection of Japanese designers. R - T Renaissance Fabrics - Very reasonable prices for wide variety of fabrics Reproduction Fabrics - A large source of cotton reproduction fabrics for costumers and quilters. (1775 - 1950) Best customer service and the nicest people to do business with! Revival Fabrics - Cool retro and vintage fabric! Love the vintage silk fabrics. Richard the Thread - Great costume supplier! Only place I have yet found that offers hooping material in large enough quantities to make a hoopskirt one's self. The only disadvantage: they require a $35 minimum order. Sawyer Brook Distinctive Fabrics - High quality, some genuine discounted Designer fabrics, Linings, Interfacings, etc. - and Lots of unique Buttons. Swatching service. Sew Baby - Children focus, sewing patterns, children's fabrics, sewing notions. Sew It Up - Garment sewing and knitting kits with a variety of fabrics Sew Sassy - One of the few places you can find powerknit for making bras! They also have a wide range of underwire sizes. Also swimwear fabrics & supplies, and lingerie fabrics and notions. Spandex House - Huge variety of spandex fabrics, including abundance of knit prints Stonemountain and Daughter - Berkeley, California, emporium of fabric, trims, yarn, notions, and books. Swatch service, classes, and an amazing collection of vintage/modern buttons. Stretch House - A good place to find stretch fabrics! Superbuzzy - This online store carries an excellent selection of Japanese fabric imports as well as a good selection of ribbon, notions and sewing books. Thai Silks - Wide variety of silk, silk blends and cotton The Fabric Fairy - Variety of fabrics including a huge, fun and colourful selection of knits. Also embellishments and other goodies. Three Sisters Fabric Online - Warm prints and quilting fabrics. Notions, gifts and more. U - Z Virginia Johnson - Pricey, but beautiful, and hand printed and based in Toronto! Vogue Fabrics - Wide selection of designer fabrics, special occasion fabrics. Also corset supplies. Whaleys-Bradford Ltd - An online fabric retailers selling a wide variety of fabrics including, fabrcis for curtains, dress making fabric and upholstery fabric. Materials sold include cotton, calico, viscose and many more, all at affordable prices. White Lodge Fabric - They sell a range of sensational and eye catching fabrics online for use in specialist dress making, wedding dresses and bridal wear. Category:Browse Category:Fabric